


Searching for Dreams

by Berserkergirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berserkergirl/pseuds/Berserkergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were raised to be a pet, and on your eighteenth birthday you were to be sold. But, would you be happy with your new owners?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching for Dreams

You knew little of the past. You knew that once upon a time, humans were at the top. Before they were beaten down, that is. That's how it seemed to go. The strongest and most resourceful was usually at the top. You hadn't been born when humans still controlled everything, so you didn't know what it was like. Humans nowadays, had no control over anything. They were either treated like slaves, or if they were lucky, pets. 

But wait! Who could have possibly knocked the human race from their pedestal over the world? Well, it's nothing any had seen before, other than was made in Hollywood. Creatures that were seen as fantasy. Things like demons, vampires, and dragons. There were many more, but it would take too long to list all of the different races that crept up from the darkness to take over.

As previously stated, you knew little of the past, and how it came to be as it is now. You'd heard stories, but they were different. Some said that it had been a massacre, that the 'monsters' had supposedly come out of nowhere and starting killing humans in the thousands. Others said that they had bided their time, working their way into the political system and into royal families, taking over slowly before pouncing and revealing themselves, when humans could do nothing about it. You didn't really care, you weren't there and you didn't really have the time to care. After all, you were being sold soon.

Your name is ___. You had been given that name by the breeder who had handled your mother, who you didn't remember because you had been taken before you were even ten minutes old. You would only be given a last name if your owner, which you didn't have yet, decided to give you one.

You were particularly lucky. Upon being born, you had been described as beautiful. You weren't meant to be a slave, you'd make a perfect pet. So, instead of being raised and then strained to work either as a house or field slave, you were raised to be a pet. Those who were unlucky enough to be slaves were often treated poorly, you noticed. You felt sorry for them, but there wasn't anything you could do about it. You had once brought it to the attention of one of your handlers, but they simply made a comment on how cute you were to be concerned, and patted your head.

You, however, as a pet were treated considerably better. After all, can't have you resenting a future owner, now can we? You got to wear clean clothes, you got to sleep in a bed, you were fed well (to the point that you were quite plump,which was normal among pets), you were groomed daily, and you even had the right to learn (mainly to read).

The only complaints you even had about your lifestyle were your handlers. You were never allowed to see their faces, or know their names. To stop you from forming any kind of bond with them. And they never really took you seriously, often writing off the things you said as cute. Though, you had to admit, being called cute all the time was kind of nice. You heard stories from an older lady, she was an old slave who didn't have a master and was brought back to 'The House' a place where pets and slaves were raised. She was from the generation right after human were taken over. She told you the stories she had been told, about how girls that were your size (even if you weren't really that big, just a bit plump) were in danger of harassment because of it. It confused you as to why, but she didn't know either. 

But, that's enough back story, today is such a big day for you. It was your eighteenth birthday. You were very special. Pets are often sold a lot sooner, because they tend to be cuter the younger they are. You, however, as it was explained to you, would be much more desirable a little older. Which, confused you. Why did it matter if you were younger or older? Oh well, you were still excited. Because you'd be getting your very own owner today!

You were woken up pretty early today by two of your handlers, you had nicknames them 'Ms.Red' and 'Ms.Black' because of the cloaks they wore to prevent you from seeing what they truly looked like, to, once again, prevent a deep bond. They got you up and bathed you before escorting you to breakfast. Which consisted of (topping) pancakes. Your favorite! A few of the handlers that happened to be escorting other pets into the dining room wish you a happy birthday and the other pets wished you luck at the auction. 

Ah, yes, the auction. Where many wealthy individuals would come to bid on pets, you would go to the bidder who offered the most money for you. You weren't gonna lie, you were nervous. What if no one wanted you? Though, this was only a minor thought, that vanished as soon as it appeared as Ms.Red told you she'd gotten you a special outfit for the auction. And your excitement was back tenfold. 

You were practically bouncing behind her as she guided you to the changing room. You heard several handlers comment on your behavior as you passed, you were very happy, and apparently it was 'adorable' but you were used to these comments by now. 

Ms.Red had gotten you a nice dress. It was pink and frilly, you loved it. She helped you put it on. It was a bit short, but you didn't care. The main fabric of the dress was a pale pink, the bottom (which stopped mid thigh) was a darker pink. It showed off a tasteful amount of your cleavage, which also had a trim of dark pink fabric. On the waist of the dress was a bow, which was black. As you looked at yourself in the mirror, you were giddy. Ms.Red made a comment on you looking beautiful, which you thanked her for. She then got the rest of the outfit. A pair of white socks, they were really long. They were straight up to your thighs. She helped your into them and making sure they were straight. She then helped you put on some pale pink slippers, and tied the ribbons that were attached to them around your ankles.

She then sat you down so she could do your hair. She pulled a comb through it. Working out any tangles. Your hair was never knotted, your handlers took too good care of it for it too knot. And it was really soft because of the cleaners they used for it. Once she's done with that, she takes a black ribbon and (ties it behind your bangs/ties it to keep your hair out of your face), and tying it in a bow. 

You never wore makeup, but she did take a gentle hold of your chin and told you she'd put a little gloss on your lips. Just for something a little extra. 

It was then when Ms.Black resurfaced. She was to guide you to the auction. That would be starting shortly. Once again, as you were guided through the halls, handlers and pets alike commented on your dress and wished you luck. It made you very happy, though you were a little sad, because you would be leaving friends behind. You didn't form bonds with handlers, but you did with other pets. The handlers couldn't cripple your social skills. No one would want an unsociable pet. But you've had friends leave before, you would eventually get over it, you'd have a new friend in your owner.

You were led to the auction room, somewhere you'd never been before. Though, you couldn't see the entirety of the room, since you were led in by a door behind the stage, which had a curtain closed in front of it. You could hear commotion behind it, people were talking, some very loudly. Ms.Black led you center stage, an got you into position. Standing with good posture. She wished you good luck and patted your head, making sure not to mess your hair up.

As soon as she was off stage, you heard a loud voice come over the rest of the noise in the room beyond the curtain. Someone started explaining the auction. 

 

“Our first pet up for auction today is one of high pedigree!” Really? You were never told you were of any pedigree.

“She is well behaved, well fed, and very sociable.” Well, that's true. You weren't like some pets that liked to cause trouble for the handlers, you usually ate what you were given, and you tended to make friends quickly.

“She's not trained for any form of labor.” Well, duh! You were a pet, not a slave. The difference was explained earlier in the story.

“She can be very affectionate.” You could ask any handler that dealt with you, if they allowed it, you'd often hug them whenever you had the chance.

“She's a little older, but we assure you that she's one of our very best. She is untouched,” Untouched? What did that mean?

“She's as pure as the day she was born.” What?

“Her name is ___.”

With that, the curtains were drawn open. Revealing you to the people on the other side. You squinted briefly as spotlights were focused on you. But when you could properly see again, you felt a bit intimidated. The room was packed full of people. But you didn't let yourself be swayed. The handlers often told you not to look too frightened on the stage, as it may attracted the wrong kind of bidder. Which was something you didn't want.

“Let's start the bids at...”

With that, just about everyone started raising their paddles. Surprising you a good bit. Were you really that desirable. However, through all the noise of people shouting out for their bid, your eyes made their way to the very back of the dark room. You couldn't quite see, but their was a table in the very back, separated from the rest. Where a group sat. It was weird, but you couldn't tear your eyes away from them. You could hardly tell, but it looked like there was seven people sitting there, but they looked like shadows from where you stood.

However, you could see the one sitting in the center reach forward to the table in front of them. And in a swift moment, you saw the glint as they raised their paddle high above their head.


End file.
